Broken Wings
by SoraTidus
Summary: Ch 7 up Mysterous things have been happening after a small halloween prank that Riku pulls. R&R Humor with a little bit of Romance.
1. Sora

Sora, Kairi, and Riku sat on the deck, letting their feet dangel in the water. "Well.... Halloween is tomarrow!...... How are we going to get Selphie, Wakka and Tidus, for getting us!" Riku said. "You always want revenge don't you, Riku?" Kairi said "THEY PUT SYRUP AND HONEY IN MY HAIR" Riku said with frustration. "I always put honey in my hair and look at it!" Kairi said shaking her head and the wind hit it. "IT DRIED" Riku whinned. "I think it helped your hair!" Sora said with a grin. Riku narrowed his eyes. "I got whipped cream in my hair" Sora said and smiled "And they put Ketchup and mustard on me!" Kairi smiled "Fine I'll prank them too and say that you guys were in on it too." Riku said and walked off. Sora turned to Kairi. "He's crazy!" Kairi said "I'm going home, Im tired." Sora said and got up. "See you tomarrow" Kairi called after him. "See ya" Sora got back to his house and walked up the stares to his bedroom. He curled up on his bed and fell to sleep.  
  
Sora woke up with a jerk. He sat up and felt his to make sure that Riku didn't do anything to him while he was asleep. Sora looked around his room to see if there was any traps or anything that would scare him. His room looked normal as usual. Sora srugged, Maybe Riku didn't want to prank them after all. Sora got dressed in his usual clothes. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. His mom left him some fish. Sora quickly ate his breakfast and rushed outside. He walked along the beach trying to find Riku and Kairi. He looked on the decka dn Tidus was playing with his ball. Sora walked over to him. "Have you seen Kairi or Riku?" "No, I haven't seen them sence last night when they were walking down the beach together. They were headed toward the boats." Tidus said. Sora looked over to the long dock and their boats were missing. Sora gasped. "Where do you think they went?" Tidus asked "I don't know where they would have went" Sora said looking at the other end of the dock. Tidus followed him and they looked off the railing out to the ocean. They were looking out but after a while they realized that they were lookin at something out in the ocean "What's that?" Tidus asked "I don't know!" Sora said leaning fearther, "It looks like a small boat!" "Maybe it's Riku ot Kairi's" said Tidus Sora looked at Tidus and then looked back, He climbed over the railing "Sora!" Tidus yelled Sora jumped into the water "Tidus come on"Sora yelled and swam off towards the object. Sora could hear a splash Behind him. "Sora wait for me!" Tidus yelled Sora turned and waited till Tidus was at his side. They swam together till they reached the boat. They held on to it and looked back. They could barley see the island. They worked together to get the boat back to the shore. They looked to see why the boat was heavey then what they were suppost to be. There was a girl in the boat with brown hair that was wet and fell to het back. She was naked. She looked uncontonish. Sora looked at Tidus who also looked up. They both were shocked. "What should we do with her?" Tidus asked wided eyed "Come on help me pick her up, we'll bring her back to my place" Sora and Tidus carried her up the stairs and onto Sora's bed. "I wonder where she came from?" Tidus asked as he covered her up with the covers. "I don't know...help me dress her." Sora said Tidus walked over to his dresser and took out Sora's red shorts and a baggy shirt that Sora loved to sleep in. Sora and Tidus put on the clothes. Sora looked out the window and saw Kairi sitting on te branch. Sora turned to Tidus. "Stay here I see Kairi." Sora said and ran out the room. Sora ran up to Kairi. He held on to her arm as he caught his breath. "Sora whats wrong?" Kairi asked looking at him "Tidus....Boat....Girl ....in my room..." Sora gasped "What?" Kairi said witha confused look on her face. "Show me" Kairi said Sora walked to his house and up to his room. Tidus sat on the bed next to the girl. "Oh!" Kairi gasped "We found her floating in one of our boats." said Tidus "Riku's boat is still gone but when we found yours and she was in it. I though you and Riku ran off or something:" Sora said "Is she alive?" Kairi asked and walked closer to his bed. "Yeah she is still breathing" Tidus said "Kairi do you now where Riku is?" Tidus asked "Yeah he is off somewhere with Wakka" Kairi said "Why did you let the boats go?" Sora asked. "Riku's halloween trick, he was going to act like he and I went off somewhere. Well he was going to make me go somewhere with him but I refused so he just let the boats go cause where ever he wanted to go he didn't want to go alone. Kairi replied sitting by the girls head. "So what are you going to do with her?" "I guess keep her here," Sora said "Help me bring in the rollaway bed" All three walked out of Sora's room and into his mom's. They draged the bed into Sora's room and layed it down next to his bed. Tidus turned to Sora and Kairi "I'm hungry!" "Yeah, let's get something to eat." Said Kairi. "Then we can try to find Riku" They ate lunch and then set out to find Riku or Wakka but couldn't find either of them.  
  
A week went by. The girl never woke up. Sora, Tidus and Kairi never saw Riku or Wakka. They were all sitting in Sora's room when they heard the girl moan. Sora quickly ran up to her. She opened her eyes. They were crystal blue with a hint of green. They were shining liike the stars. Sora gasped at her beauty. She gasped too. "Where am I?" She asked and bolted up and looked around the room. "On Destany Island"Tidus said "Who are you?" She asked shaking. "Im Sora this is Tidus and this is Kairi" The girl rubbed her head, She looked confused. "What's your name?" Kairi asked. ".... I.... Don't know" She said shocked. "Do you remember anything?"Tidus asked. "I was somewhere they were hurting me, I excaped and swam off with my friend... Ashley. We were swimming off trying to get away from that place and then a storm came and we got seprated. I found a boat and I woke up here." She said the looked up quickly "SHUKU, thats my name Ashley was calling for me when we were seprated. I hope that she is okay." Shuku said "Do you want something to eat cause who know how long it's been since you last ate" Tidus said "You hungry?" "Hell yeah, Im starving!"Shuku said. They lead her down to the kitchen. Sora got out food for her to eat. After a while of eating, Sora quickly stood up. He headed towards the door. "Sora, where are you going?" Kairi asked. "I don't know I guess to find Riku or something." Sora said and walked out. Sora walked along the beach till he was on the other side of the island. Sora looked up on the watch tower. There was somwone up there. Spra started to climb the latter. He got to the top and peered over. "Riku!" Sora Gasped Riku turned fircely around. There was someone behind him. Sora fell off the latter in shock.  
  
Sora felt the blazing sun on his cheeks. Sora opened his eyes. Riku sat beside him "You took quite a fall" Riku said with a smile. "Who was that with you?" Sora asked "No one was with me" Riku said Sora sat up with a confused look on his face. He rubbed the back of his head. "You okay there?" Riku asked. "Yeah, Im fine." Sora said as he stood up. "Where are you going?" "Im going home" Sora said and left Riku. Sora walked up to his room. Tidus sat there on Sora's bed talking to  
  
Shuku. "Hi, Why where you out so long?" Tidus asked. "I saw Riku at the water tower and then I fell off because I lost my balance" Sora said "Where had Riku been?" Tidus asked "He had been on the other side of the island"Sora said in disbelife "Why hasn't he seen where we've been all week?" Tidus asked. "I don't know but I have a feeling that he has been hiding something because what really made me fell was that there was a shadow behind him like a girl and then he said that there was no one up there with him" Sora said confused "Weird!" Tidus said "So what have you guys been up to?" Sora asked "Just talking" Shuku said.  
  
"Sora dinner" Sora's mom call Sora walked down to the kitchen with Shuku behind him. "Oh, your up" Sora's mom said with a smile. "Mom this is Shuku" Sora said "Well Hi Shuku, You can stay here as long as you want" She said "Okay thanks" Shuku said quilty Thay ate dinner at the table then Sora and Shuku got up and went up to bed. Sora was happy that he was able to sleep in his bed! 


	2. Riku

Riku woke up with the sun blazing in his face. Riku mooved the hand off his chest. He stood up and shook Ashley up. "No, I don't want to wake up" Ashley groaned "Too late, your already up" Riku said and walked down the stairs. Riku's mom was standing by the stove. Riku took a seat at the table. Ashley sat down next to him. "Here is breakfast, I have to go out" Riku's mom left them alone. "When are you going to tell your friend Sora about me?" Ashley asked "I don't know.... Never" Riku said "You know he is going to find out" Ashley said "Yeah, will I don't want him taking you from me" Riku said "No, that depends on if I let him" Ashley replyed "Come on let's go take a walk on the beach." Riku said with a smile. "Okay" Ashley said with a clatter of her spoon. Riku and Ashley walked out of his house with Riku's hand resting on her mid- back. They walked along the beach then Riku turned to Ashley. Rikupressed his lips agence her's. Then a voce came behind Riku "Riku" Sora said Riku pushed Ashley into the water. Ashley fell off the little island where you had to cross the bridge to get there. "Sora!" Riku said "What are you doing?" Sora asked "Nothing just looking out into the ocean." Riku replyed looking to see where Ashley went 'Hope she didn't drowned' Riku thought to him self. "FUN" Sora said sarcasticly "Bye" Riku said and started to leave. "Why do you keep running away, what are you hiding?" Sora asked "Im not hiding nothing" Riku said and left Sora. Riku walked into his house and in the kitchen Ashley stood her clothes still wet. "Why haven't you changed" "Because I have a presant for you." Ashley said with a miscivous smile on her face. "Really What is it?" Riku asked Ashley jumped up and gave Riku a big wet hug. "AHHHH, Ashley" Ashley smiled bigger. "I guess I deserved that." Riku said running his fingers through his hair. "Man, I want your hair, it's so....silky and shiny and moves in the wind." Ashley said "Sora said that when Tidus put honey and syrup in my hair that it helped it" Riku said. Riku leaned closer and wispered "Don't tell him said this but I think he was right." Ashley giggled. Riku made him and her some lunch. They were eating, then Ashley broke the silence. "Riku....There something that your hidding from....I can tell" Ashley said "What makes you say that?" Riku asked "Sora's your best friend but now you don't want him to see me and you have been avoiding him, Whats wrong?" "I don't I don't want him to take you away from me!" Riku said "But I don't want Sora I want you!" Ashley said Riku looked up in anger "That's what Kairi said and then Sora takes her away because I was Evil I was on the bad side and still now Kairi can barley look me in the eyes because she still think's Im a heartless, Im not. Riku stood and looked at Ashley. "I don't want to know what happened" Ashley said gentley "But you have to know so than you can save me from it" Riku said "What do you mean?" "They want me back, they knew the only reason Sora beat me was because I still had part of my heart and so I let him beat me. He would go destry the heartless and It would be all over... It's not there in my dreams calling me back, I don't want to go" Riku looked down "Why not?" Ashley asked "Because they want me to bring you but they won't say why." Riku said, He felt a tear slip down his face. "Why me?" Riku didn't anwser her qustion, "Something to do with me, Sora, you, Tidus and this girl named Shuku" Riku said "Are they coming back?" Ashley asked worried knowing that the heartless would be big trouble. "Yes, but I have been holding them back from comming, But I dont know how..." Riku left off. Riku felt wheezy about thinking of the heartless, he fainted.  
  
Riku awoke in his with Ashley looking at him. "Are you okay?" Ashley asked letting him sit up "Yeah,.....Their coming" Riku wispered. "Riku, that's all in your dreams, you've been saying that all week. You say tomarrow, They come. Every night you wake up sweating and you say that." Ashley said "Maybe,...Im just afraid that they will come back." Riku said "Now do you want dinner because you been out of it for a while, Your mom already made it." Riku walked down stairs and there was a pot of soup. He ate the soup and headed back up the stairs to his room. Ashley was already asleep. 


	3. Ashley

Ashley woke up. Ashley pushed Riku off the bed. He fell with a loud THUD. "Ashley!!!!" Riku wimpered "Whoops" Ashley said with a smile Riku narrowed his eyes. Riku sat up. "Breakfast" Riku's mom yelled from down stairs. Ashley hopped from the bed pushed Riku down again and stepped on his stomach. She ran out of the room with Riku behind her. Riku chased her down the stairs. "Hey!, slow down" Riku's mom yelled Ashley sat in the chair and Riku try to show off and slid in to sit on a chair. Riku couldn't stop and tripped over the chair and fell to the floor. "That's what you get now eat up" Riku's mom said as she walked over to him as he laid on the floor. Riku's mom stepped on his stomach. "OWWWW," Riku wimpered Ashley started to laugh. Riku stood. "Eat now!" Riku's mom cammanded and left the house. They ate breakfast in silence. Riku got done put his bowl in the sink and turned to Ashley "That was not funny and I'm taking a shower." Riku said and marched up stairs. Ashley put her bowl in the sink too and walked out the door. Ashley waked around the island a few times. She didn't find Sora or anyone that would help. Ashley heard someone call her name. She turned quickly to see. It was Riku. Ashley ran across the bridge and up a tree where Riku wouldn't be able to see her. Riku walked by the tree then Sora came running up. "Sora!" Riku said with shock. "Why do you keep calling for this Ashley girl?" Sora asked "My imangery friend ran off and I can't find her" Riku said looking Dazed "I'll help you find her" Sora said "No you can't" Riku said quickly. Ashley could tell that Sora knew that Riku was lying. "Why not?" Sora asked casually. "Because..She is invisable" Riku said "Okay" Sora said "I'll see you later" Riku said and walked away. When Ashley could no see nor hear Riku she looked around to see where Sora went. Ashley turned around and then lost her balance. She fell into the water where Sora was Fishing. "NOOOO, How could you do that I almost had that one." Sora said without looking up "Sorry." Ashley said quilety. Ashley started to walked away when a hand grabbed her sholder. She turned around thinking that it was Riku who snuck up behind her. "Sora stood there. "Ashley?" He asked " Can't see me I'm invisable" Ashley said covering her face. Sora Moved closer to Ashley. He put his hands onher arms and moved them away from her face. Ashley looked into Sora's blue eyes. "Ashley?" Sora asked. "What?" Ashley asked. "Have you been staying with Riku?" Sora asked still holding on to her arms. "Im not suppost to be here" Ashley said looking around then back to Sora. "Why because Riku said not to?" Sora asked with a little bit of an attduide. "Maybe." Ashley said. Sora took his hands off her arms "He has you wrapped!"Sora said. "No he dosen't" ashley defended her self but the realized that Riku was controling her. "I knew it!" Sora said "No, He said that you would do this, trying to take me away from him" Ashley said "No, he thinks I took Kairi away from him but she didn't to be with him because he was a heartless and now she is still afraid of him." Sora said. "Oh, Riku didn't know that" Ashley said. "He almost killed her" Sora said. "Oh, he didn't know that" Ashley said "You want to help me catch some fish for dinner?" Sora asked. "Sure" Ashley said Sora and Ashley fished for a hour. They caught enough fish to last for a week or two. Sora put all of the fish that they caught an put them on a sharp stick and turned to Ashley. "Thanks for helping me" Sora said with a smile. He leaned closed to her. He gave her a small peck on her cheek with his soft lips. Ashley watched him walk off. Ashley turned and headed to Riku's house. Ashley knew that Riku was going to yell at her for running off. She steped in the house and something hit her like a bullet. Ashley opened her eyes. Riku laid on top of her, there was anger in his eyes but a smile on his face. "Sorry" Ashley said before she could say anything eles. Riku pressed his lips agenced her's, Ashley tryed to pull away to ask why he did that but he wouldn't let her, he pressed his lips agence her's agai "Don't worry I'm not mad" Riku said, Ashley was shocked to hear him say that. Riku rolled off of Ashley. Ashley stood. "I thought you would be mad!" Ashley said shocked. "I was at first and then I realized that I was being really protective so I waited till you got back" Riku said and opened the front door for Ashley. "So now I'm not your imangey friend?" Ashley asked. Riku laughed. "You heard that?" Riku asked "Yeah loud and clear" Ashley said. "Im going to take a shower im tired so I'll see you in the moring." Ashley said and walked up the stairs leaving Riku. Ashley took a quick shower and hopped in to bed and fell quickly to sleep. Ashley woke before Riku. She climbed over him and walked down the stairs. Riku's mom just got done filling the bowls with food. "Is Riku up?" She asked looking up when the floor creaked below Ashley. "No he's not up yet" Ashley said taking a seat at the table. "Well Im going I'll see you at dinner." Riku's mom left. Ashley ate breakfast and ran back up stairs. She quilety changed. Ashley ran down the stairs and out the door. She walked along the beach were she met Sora. Ashley heard someone behind her. "Hey!" a girl with red hair came running towards her. "Hi?" Ashley said waching her run up ro her. She came to a stop infront of Ashley. "Who are you?" She asked "Ashley" "Im Kairi, how long have you been here?" Kairi asked "About a week in a half." Ashley said "Really? Where have you been staying?" Kairi asked "I've been living with Riku" Ashley said casually. Kairi looked at her shocked. "So thats why Riku hasn't been around" Kairi said after a moment of silence. "No, he didn't want me to wander out because of the heartless or wahtever and I see no danger." Ashley said. "Oh.... well the heartless are long gone now I don't know why he would worry." Kairi said. "Yeah, thats why I out, I wanted to meet new people. I met Sora yesterday" Ashley said . "He told me that he met someone and they helped them fish.." Kairi looked towards a house. Ashley followed her glare. I the top window was Sora and aonther girl. Ashley turned to Kairi. "Who is that girl?" Ashley asked. "Shuku..." Kairi cut off. Kairi leaned closer to Ashley. "She says that she knows you." Kairi wispered. "Do you know where your from?" "No, I remember waking up in a bed and Riku and Wakka standing over me..." "Shuku said that she was in a physislty where they tortured you because of you were something and then you escaped together and then a storm came and she lost you and found a boat passed out and then woke up in Sora's bed a week later." Kairi said fast. Ashley looked up to the window. Sora was still looking down. Ashley caught his eye and then he looked at something eles. Ashley followed his glare. Shuku was running towards Ashley with tears in her eyes, kicking up sand behind her. "Ashley Im so glad that your okay!" Shuku went running up to Ashley and hugged her. "Sora tryed to keep me from running down to see you but Im just so glad that your okay!" Shuku let go of Ashley and looked up at her with tears in her eyes. Shuku was shorter than Ashley and had clear blueish greenish eyes. They looked Fimliar about them. Like a bullet it hit Ashley. She remebered Shuku and what happened from when they ran. Ashley looked up at Shuku again. "Shuku? I remember...." Ashley broke off. Someone called her name. Ashley turned and Riku was running towards her. Riku finally riched her breathing hard. Ashley turned to Kairi and Shuku. Kairi looked at him a terror in her eyes. "Ashley, why didn't you wake me?"Riku asked. Ashley could that he was mad at her. "You looked so cute sleeping I just didn't want to wake you" Ashley said with a smile. Riku blushed. "You could have at least told me" Riku said trying hold in his anger. Ashley heard sand being kicked up behind her. Sora was running towards her. Behind him was a guy with blonde hair and had a dark tan. He also had blue eyes. Behid him was a girl in yellow with brown hair and Wakka behind her. Sora stopped in front of Ashley. "Why is everyone meeting here?" The girl in yellow asked looking around. "Im leaving. " Riku said, Riku walked off. "What's up with him?" Sora asked. " He's mad at me because I didn't wake him and I waked out on my own." Ashley said and watched Riku dissapper through the trees. Ashley turned back to the others. "I think he is mad at you" Kairi said. "Im going to talk to him I'll see you guys later." Ashley left them behind. Ashley jogged to Riku's house. Ashley opened the front door. Riku was standing in the front room. Ashley was shocked to see the expression his face. "Don't talk just get!" Riku said. "Wha....?" Ashley started but riku cut her off. "Get leave I dont want you living here Buh BYE!" Riku walked to her and pushed her out the door. Ashley fell down a small flight of stairs and in to the sand. "I never want to see you again" Riku slammed the door and Ashley heard the bolt lock. Ashley felt blood drip down her face. Ashley looked down and there was blood in the sand. Ashley felt tears forming in her eyes. She got up and looked behind her. Kairi was running to her. "Ashley are you alright I saw what he did." Kairi stopped and looked up at her. " Come on you can live with me." Ashley nodded her head. They finally arived at Kairi's house. Ashley followed her up the fight of stairs. Kairi opened the door in to a room. "Sit down I'll get you something for your cut" Kairi ran out of the room. Ashley went and sat down on the bed. Kairi came running back and set medical stuff next to Ashley. Kairi cleaned up the cut and put a liquid stich on her cut. "There you go" Kairi said with a smile. "Thanks" Ashley said. "Come on, mom should have made dinner by now, we will eat and then go to sleep. They went down for dinner. Kairi mom accepted Ashley staying there. Kairi and Ashley weent up to her room after they ate dinner. Ashley and Kairi headed up the stairs to Kairi's room. Ashley sat on Kairi's bed. Ashley looked down and Kairi sat beside her. "Whats on your mind?" Kairi asked. "Riku.... Why did he not want me anymore? He was just so mad, His eyes were scary" Ashley stoped talking. "What was going on between you two?" Kairi asked. "We were really close friends.... and then he just turned mean when he had a dream....What happened that made him like that...even he says that he had change since it happened...something about the heartless!?" Ashley said with a dazed and confused look. Ashley looked up at Kairi. Kairi was shocked to hear everything that Ashley had said. "I don't know if he changed because I havnt talked to him that much the one time I talked to him the most was the night before he found you. And he was planning to revenge on Selphie, Wakka and Tidus. He got mad at me and Sora because we wouldnt help him... but then the next day Sora went looking for him and me and saw Tidus. Thay saw my boat and went swimming thinking I was in there but it was a naked girl....Shuku. Now Tidus took Riku's place and Wakka and Selphie took mine and Sora's place, well....Wakka did take our place....Selphie just hangs with Wakka. " Kairi said trying to explan everything in one sentence. "But what are heartless and what does Riku have to do with them?" Ashley said. "Three years ago....Destany Island was attacked by shadow creatures, Sora me and Riku got seprated and Sora was this keyblade master and I still dont get that but Riku turned to the darkside to help me and to get rid of Sora. Riku wanted me and he couldn't if Sora was in the way and then he realized that I liked Sora because Sora didn't almost kill me so Riku worked with Sora to get back to me, along the way they found the others who were lost....That's why he is like that and now he is being mean to you..." Kairi said and looked at Ashley. "He said the heartless found their way back." Ashley said. "What???" Kairi said shocked. "I think that he is just scared that they will come back and so he is having nightmares that he is and he is scareing himself." Ashley said "It makes all the since in the world!" Kairi said. "They might be warining him..." Ashley stopped and gasped. "If thay are talking to him....thay said that they were after me and Shuku." "He didn't know about Shuku till today...He maight not have even noticed her." "Why.....did he push me down the stairs?" Ashley said Confused. "He probley thought that you were geeting to close to Sora." Kairi said. Ashley felt anger and saddness rise in her. Tears were forming in her eyes.... "I told him that I wanted him and not Sora!" Ashley said and felt a tear slip doen her face. Kairi scooted closer in a comforting way. Kairi leaned closer to Ashley and in one swift move Kairi was hugging her. "Im sorry about him...." Kairi wispered. Ashley felt aonther tear slip down her face. Ashley wearing a holter top felt Kairi's tear slip down her back. After a long time of crying to each other, they fell asleep in Kairi's bed. 


	4. Tidus

Tidus woke up in his bed. He slowly sat up in bed. He looked around his room. It was still dark out side. Tidus stood up and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out his clothes and got dressed. He climbed down the latter into his mom's room. She was still sleeping. Tidus counited to the kitchen and into the frontroom. He walked out the door and into the cold night. He walked around the island. He saw a small trail inbetween Kairi and Sora's house. He followed it to a tree. There were bords that lined up the tree. Tidus started to climb. He reached the top and no one was on the platform. He sat down on the wood and looked around. On one side was Sora's house and on the other was Kairi's house. He could see directly in to both of the houses. Tidus looked in to Kairi's house and could see her still sleeping with Ashley next to her. 'wonder why Ashley be there and not at Riku's' Tidus thought Tidus turned to Sora's house. He could see Sora sleeping soundly. He looked over to Shuku. 'she looks so cute when she is sleeping.....Sora was lucky that he had her...." Tidus said feeling sad. He countined to stare at Shuku. The sun finally started to rise. Tidus climbed down the latter and walked back to his house. He walked in the front door and could hear his mom just comming down the latter from her room. Tidus climbed up the latter to the kitchen. "Up already." His mom said as he poked his head above the floor. "When is breakfast ready?" Tidus asked pulling him self up through the floor. He stood up tall. He walked over and sat at the table. Tidus mom sat a bowl in front of Tidus and sat down across from him. Thay ate in silence. Tidus finished before his mom. Tidus washed his bowl and put it on the shelf. "Tidus, could you go fishing and get some coconuts for me today?" His mim said. "Yeah, I'll do that now." Tidus said and walked out the door. Tidus walked down to the beach and picked up the net. He stepped into the cold water. He walked till he was waist deep in the water. A school of fish swam by him. He carefully placed the net in the water and the fish filled the net. Tidus picked up the net and watched the smaller fish slip through the holes inthe net. Tidus carried the fish up to shore. He placed the net's pole in the side of the deck where there was a hole. Tidus left it there and picked up the other net. He walked back in to the water and waited till the school of fish swam by again. They finally swam by and Tidus did the same before. He put the net's pole into the other hole and left to go and get the coconuts. Tidus climbed up a tree and stared to knock down coconut. He left that tree and went to the next one. He put the coconuts in a bag and left. Tidus walked over to the fish nets. Then he walked back up to his house. He put the coconuts in the cabints. He walked outside to bring in the fish. He got the first pole and brought it in and threw the dead fish into the freezer. He quickly walked back outside and got the other pole. He threw the fish into the freezer and locked the door. Tidus looked down and smelt his hands. They smelt like fish. He desided to take a quick shower. When he got sone with his shower he walked in to his room to get dressed. After he got dressed he walked at side. When he got on the beach he stoped to looke out into the mysterous ocean. Tidus felt the wind come and felt his blonde hair blow in the wind. He started to think about Shuku till he heard someone call his name. Tidus turned around. Kairi, Ashley and Shuku were running towards him. "Have you seen Sora, Riku, Wakka or Selphie?" Kairi asked "No....." Tidus said. "We can't find them their like gone...." Ashley said shocked. "Their not in their house or anything?" Tidus asked. "NO,....we checked all of their housed and not even their parents are there..." Ashley said "Sora's mom wasnt home when I woke up.."Shuku said "I saw Sora sleeping in his bed today......that was like three hours ago...."Tidus said. "How did you sleeping in his bed?" Shuku asked. "That's not what we want...." Ashley interrupted. "Maybe their all hiding from us or something..." Tidus said. 'think happy thoughts' Tidus said.  
  
After a long day of looking for the others, there was no sign of them. Tidus walked back to his house. He ecpected his mom to be there makeing dinner. She was no where to be seen. I was already dark out. Tidus started to get scared. He looked out the window and saw Kairi, Ashley and Shuku running towards his house. He jumped from the kitchen to the front room. He ran to the door and quickly opened it. Kairi, Ashley and Shuku ran in to his house. "what's wrong?" Tidus asked looking out the door and then closing it. "Our parents arnt home..." Kairi said. "My mom isnt home eather." Tidus said. Tidus looked out the window and saw that it was dark out. "Thay should have been here by now." Shuku said looking worried. They sat down on the couch talking about what was going on. After a while Tidus fell asleep with Shuku's head on his stomach and Kairi on hers and Ashley's on Kairi's.  
  
It was Pitch black. Tidus couldnt see anything. he slowly stood up and squnted. He could see a little bit of light in the distant. He was afraid to step incase he was on a cliff. He sat back down. He was scared, he didn't know what to do. Tidus felt a tear fell down his face, how is he going to save Shuku. She could be lost in this place as scared as he was. He looked upand the light was gettinf closer. Tidus stood up and took one step closer to the light. It was close enough, where he could he blueish green eyes and White wings. He couldn't see who the person was. Then the thing went flying at hima dn hit him like abullet in the stomach. He could feel the pain. He sat up and sa Heartless comming towards him.  
  
Tidus woke up with cold sweat on his face. He looked over to Shuku, who was still laying on is stomach. She was also sweating. Tidus slowly moved her head and shook her up. She screamed. Shuku sat up and looked around. "Where is Kairi and Ashley?" Shuku asked. Tidus just noticed that they wernt there. "I dont know." "The heartless took them" Shuku said. "You had a dream about them too?" Tidus said. "Yeah, I was in a dark place and a bright white light was headed towards me. They had blue eyes. Bright blue eyes. I was in a trance, I couldnt stop staring at them. Then it hit me and I saw heartless." Shuku said "That was the dream I had too but the bright light had brillant blueish green eyes and they had wings." Tidus said. "The last time the heartless came was Three years ago.....I was fourteen then and now Im seventeen and there back......." Tidus said. "What are we going to do?" Shuku said. "I dont know...."Tidus said. "They might be comming for us next." Shuku said. Tidus looked up to Shuku. He noticed that she was sitting close to him."I dont want to die..." Shuku said. Tidus watched a tear form in her eye. It silently fell down her cheek. Tidus put a comforting arm around her. Aonther tear fell down her cheek. Shuku looked up at him. "Were not going to die" Tidus saidtrying to believe him self. Tidus bent down. His lips hoverinf above her. Shuku raised he head and kissed him. While they were kissing Tidus felt a tear slid down his cheek. He knew that he was going to die, there was no way he would be able to defeat the heartless. Tidus and Shuku and on the floor for the rest of the day. At noght they tried not to fall asleep but Nature took over and Tidus fell asleep holding on to Shuku. 


	5. Shuku

Shuku woke up in Tidus's house. Shuku quickly sat up, noticing that Tidus wasn't with her, She stood up and walked up the latter. Tidus wasn't in the kitchen. Shuku went through the house. She couldn't find Tidus anywhere. Shuku looked out the window and saw Tidus. Shuku ran down and ran outside. She looked over the banster to see id he was still there. Big black pools of ouze were forming around him. "Tidus!" Shuku yelled. Tidus loked up to her. Creatures formed around him and started attacking him. Shuku jumped down from the deck. Before Shuku went running to him, something hit her in the leg. Shuku looked down and there was a sword. Shuku picked it up. An unknown force went running through her veins. Shuku teirled the sword in her hand. She went running to the creatures. She started to fight them, surprised at the streanth she had and how she knew how to use a sword. After she put up a long fight she looked over to Tidus. Tidus barely opened his eyes. A black puddle formed under him. Shuku ran to him. He was half way into the puddle, Shuku grabbed his arm. She was dragged into the puddle with him.  
  
Shuku woke up in a place. It was dark. Shuku sat up. It was the same place as in her dream. Shuku stood. She looked down at her feet, the sword was laying next to her. She picked up the sword and held it, ready for anything to attack her. The light was getting closer, but the time she had a weapon to fight with. The light went flying at her. The light bounced off it and fell to the ground. The light slowly faded, Tidus was laying on the ground, his eyes yellow. She gasped, Tidus slowly turned to black, it was a heartless that took his form. Shuku raised the sword. The heartless raised. Shuku jumped at it and started to strick it. When the heartless started to slow down. Shuku jumped back down to the ground. The heartless looked down on her and smiled. A black puddle formed underneath it. He started to sink and then he turned back into Tidus. Shuku juped up and grabbed his arm again. This time she manged to pull him back out. In an instant the black room turned in to a desert with grey dirt and grey clouds above. Shuku kneeled next to Tidus. She lifted up his lifeless head. He was dead. Shuku looked up to the black sky. Shuku though of all the times she would sneak out of Sora's house to climb up the tree to see Tidus sleep, Sora didn't like her to see him because Sora liked Shuku but he also liked Kairi, when he would be hanging with her Shuku would go to Tidus and hang out with him. She remembered last night when Tidus kissed her. Shuku felt a tear slid down her face. She looked back down at him. She stared at his lifeless face. Slowly she raised her hand and touched his face. Whe she touched his face, she jerked her hand back, His face felt like ice. She touched his face, he was pale. Another tear slipped down her face. She layed her head on his chest. A sharp pain hit her back. She ingored the stabbing pain. All of a sudden his heart started to beat again. Shuku looked at him in shock, he was looking up at her. Their eyes met. They stared into each others eyes. She was so happy that for some reson he was alive, she didn't care how she was just happy that he was alive. He smiled at her. She bent down and hugged him. She let go of him and kissed him. After a long time of holding him Tidus stood up and had is back to Shuku. Shuku looked away from him. She looked into the sernery and was shocked at what she saw. They were in a feild of flower with the sun setting in front of her. She turned around to see Tidus. Tidus was staring at her in shock. "What is it?" Shuku asked quietly. Tidus had his mouth open. "You....Hav...have......wings"Tidus studdered. Shuku looked and there were wings. They were pearl white glittering in the sun. Blood was dripping off the tips of them. Shuku spread her wings. It felt like a muscle that she hand used in three years, it felt good. An unknown force flowed through her veins, like the sword did. She looked to the side, estimating her wing span to be about ten feet. Tidus took a step closer to her. "Someone clipped you." Tidus said slowly. Shuku looked to the right. There was a small hole in her right wing. It looked like someone tried to punch a hole in her wing. Shuku slowly folded her wings behind he back. Shuku looked down. She could feel Tidus watching her. "Did you know you were a ....... angel?" Tidus asked. "No, I don't remember anything." Shuku said. She liked the way Tidus understood her, Sora never did. Shuku started to fall on her knees from all the emotion she was feeling, but in one swift movement, Tidus caught her. She held her tight. "Come on we need to find a town to stay at, it's getting dark." Tidus said kindly. Shuku nodded. "Which way should we start walking?" Tidus asked her and she let go of him.  
  
"Let's go that way." Shuku said gently. They headed to the right. "They walked up a hill. When they finally got up the hill. The sun was behind them. There was a town at in the valley. They vountuned down the hill. There was a sign infront of two brown doors, they read: 1st District of Traverse Town. 'Why dose that sound fimallar?" Shuku asked her self. "This is the town that Sora was at two years ago. But it didnt have the flowers around, he said it was space beond the doors. Shuku opened the door and walked into the town. There was hardly anyone inthe town. They walked up the stone steps to a shop. Shuku turned to Tidus. "Let's go in." Tidus said. Shuku opened the door and walked in. A guy with blonde hair stood at the corner. "How may I help you tonight?" the guy asked. "Have you see and guy name Sora come through?" Tidus asked. "Yeah, like three years ago." the guy said. "Are you Leon?" Tidus asked. "No, the name is Cid." he said. "Oh, well do you know a place where we can stay?" Tidus asked. "Yeah, just tell me your name and how you no Sora." Cid said. "My name is Tidus and this is Shuku" Tidus said. "Were from the island that he came from." Shuku said. "You see that lach on the floor, down there is my place, I live down there but there are a few guest room I let my friends stay in, you can stay there since your friends with Sora." Cid said. "Thank you" Shuku said gently. They turned to open the lach. "Hey, where did you get that sword?" Cid asked. "I don't know black creatures attacked the island and everyone dissappered one by one, and when I saw them attack Tidus I jumped in the water and this floated up to to me." Shuku said. "You an angel.....that is the water sword, can only get in water and then there is fire, ice, lightning and crystal. Only and angel that are half heartless can get them to come to them.....Tidus take this, I know she might get into trouble, she attracts heartless, but remeber that she can not go to there side. Have a good night sleep." Cid said. Cid threw Tidus a sword that was blue. "Its a blue lightning sword."Cid added. Tidus and Shuku headed down the stairs. Shuku headed down the hallway to the room to that had the number two on it. Across from it was a door with a sign that said guest room oppisite side this is Cid's room. Shuku opened the door and turned on the light. There were two beds with a lamp in the middle of the two beds. A dresser was on one side of the room and a coset and bathroom on the other. Shuku sat down on the bed. "How are you going to sleep with the wings....wouldn't they get in the way or be really uncormfortable?" Tidus asked. Shuku laid down to see if it would bother her. "Surprisingly, no it' really comorfable!" Shuku said. Tidus laid down on the bed next to her. "Good night......Shuku." Tidus said. "Good night Tidus."Shuku said. Tidus leaned over to turn off the lamp. Shuku looked up at him. He blew her a small kiss and then turned off the lamp. Shuku was so tired that she went right to sleep. 


	6. SoraII

Sora woke up from a deep sleep. The room was pitch black. Sora was afraid to move, he didn't know where he was or what was learking in the darkness. He could feel covers over him, he knew that he was in some type of bed. Right as Sora sat up and threw the covers off of him, the lights flikered on. Sora looked around the small room, frightened. In the bed next to him was a boy with wavey brown hair, that lingered just above his eyebrows. He had blue eyes with a skin tone that had a tan look to it. The boy reminded him of ....himself. They stared at each other. Sora spoke first. "Where am I?" "Your just outside of Hallow Bastion." the boy said. "Are you Sora?" "Yeah, how did you know my name?" Sora asked the boy suspasialy "Your famous! everyone Knows who you are!" he said. "What from Kingdom Heart?" Sora asked. "Yeah, You save so many people," He said. "Whats your name?" Sora asked getting freaked out by people knowing him. "Rayven" "Do you know anyway to get to Traverse Town?" Sora asked. "Yeah, come out back." Rayven said. Sora followed him out the small house and out to the back. Leaning up agenced the house was a scooter. Rayven walked over and picked up a helmet and threw one to Sora. Sora looked up at him. "Well come on, I'll get you to Traverse Town." Rayven said. Sora walked over to Rayven. "Put on the helmet!" Rayven said clipping the helmet strap underneath his chin. Sora did the same. Sora climbed behind Raven. Rayven started the motor. They levated up a few feet. Then Rayven took off. Sora almost flew off the back, he decided to hold on to Rayven. Sora watch the sun set to the right of him. After a while of watching the sun set, Sora looked ahead to see where they were at. Sora could see Third Distric. The sun was just setting beond the horizan. The landed in the First Distric. Slowly Rayven lowered the scooter. The got off the scooter. Sora took off his helmet. "I need to go see Cid" Sora said. Sora walked ahead of Rayven while Rayven wheeled the scooter up the stairs. Sora entered the store. Cid was at the counter reading a magizine. Sora walked up to him. Cid looked up from his magizine. "Sora! It's been a long time, how may I help you." Cid asked with a smile. "Has anyone been through asking for me?" Sora asked. "Yeah, a boy names Tidus and an angle was with him, her name was.....Shuku?" Cid said. "Where did they go?" Sora asked. "They went to the next town, listen Sora you need sleep why don't you sleep tonight and tomarrow you can go and find them." Cid said kindly. Sora nodded and looked around the room to see where Rayven was. Rayven walked into the shop and up to Sora. "Cid this is my friend, Rayven." Sora said. They nodded to each other. Sora turned and went to the lach on the floor and pulled it open. Sora walked down the stairs. Sora looked to see if Rayven was following him. Sora countined to walk down the hallway to the room that Sora usually stayed in. Sora opened the door and walked in. The beds were normal but there was an note on the pillow. Sora walked up to the bed. He grabbed the note and looked back to Rayven. Rayven walked to the other bed. Sora sat on the bed and opened the note. It was to him from Tidus and Shuku. "Who is it from?" Rayven asked. "Tidus and Shuku." Sora said. Dear Sora, Me and Shuku are going to walk to another town, I know that if your lost too you would find someway to Traverse Town. I am going to try to find the other, were going to head to the sunset. I don't know where it will take us, or how long but I hope to see you soon. love Tidus  
  
P.S Did you know that Shuku was an angel? according to Cid Ashley is one too.  
  
Sora looked up to Rayven. Sora put the letter on the bed. "Read that and tell me where they are going." Sora said. He watched Rayven pick up the letter. He unfold the letter. Sora watch him read it. When Rayven got done Sora was the first to talk. "So where is the nearest town?" Sora asked. "That would be....Heartville." Rayven said. "There are two scientest there and they experminted on heartless, they would take people with pure hearts and see how long it would take them to them into a heartless, or to see if they could turn into a heartless." Rayven said. Sora looked at Rayven, they caught eyes, there was hurt in his eyes. "Whats wrong?" Sora asked. "A few years back me and my friend Paul, had girlfriend and we were so happy becuse they were nice and they were angles had wings and all." Rayven said. "What happened?" Sora asked. "They sciencest came and took them away,"Rayven said. Sora looked down,"Sorry," "No, their names were Ashley and Shuku."Rayven said. "So.....Do you know what happened to them?" Sora asked not knowing what to say "Don't know havent seen her in two years." Rayven said "well lets get some sleep." Sora laid down in the bed and fell to sleep.  
  
Rayven and Sora got on the scooter the next moring and took off. When they got to the town it was aready sunset. Rayven walked the scooter. The town was all black and had a white castel in the middle. Sora followed Rayven to the castel. Rayven set the scooter on the side of the castel. Rayven knocked on the door. The doors creaked open. Sora followed Rayven. Rayven walked up the stairs and down a corridor. Rayven walked into a room. There were two bed with a dresser and bathroom. "Dont we have to check in?" Sora asked. "Here you dont have to, its a hotel for travlers." Rayven said. "Lets get to sleep!" Rayven said. Sora climbed into bed and fell asleep. 


	7. RikuII

Riku felt him self being pulled into a dark place he could no longer feel his body just then, he felt him self being pull back to the light. Riku could feel someone holding his body. Slowly Riku opened his eyes. Ashley him tightly. Black feathers were flying around them. Riku reached up and put his arm around her neck. Ashley brought her head up to look at him. Riku smiled at her. She smiled back at him. Ashley moved out of his way so that he could stand up. Riku turne the oppisite way of Ashley and lowered his head. "Iam sorry I ranway from the island, but remember when I told you that heartless were comming, well they took over my body and then I was the leader of them they took my memory and in an istant it was back it was back and I turned on them and they attacked me....and I think I died....but why am I alive now?" Riku said "Riku turn around" Ashley said sounding worried. Riku slowly turned around. Big black wings hung around Ashley. Riku took a causous step back. "I'm a angel......" Ashley said. Riku just stared at her. "When did you find this out?" Riku asked. "Just now, I looked and I wings.....I brought you back to life." Riku took a few steps back, remembering what the heartless said to him. "Riku why are you like that? Are you afraid or what?" Ashley asked with a look of fright on her face. "The heartless would talk about an angel of good but had the look of darkness....They wanted her as their leader because you had the flame sword and your sister who had the look of light she had the water sword, and there is the lightning sword crystal, and ice sword that eather of you could use." Riku said. Riku watched Ashley bend down and pick up a sword that had flames. Riku took a step closer. "Coem on lets go somewhere......"Ashley said looking to the sunset. Riku nodded. They walked what seemed like forever. Riku looked over the hill to Heartville. He hated this town but it was the closest place. Riku sighred and walked down the hill. He walked up to the castle and knocked on the doors. The giant doors creaked open. Riku walked into the fimallar castel. He walked up the stairs and down the hallway. The room he usually had was occupied. He sighed and went to the one next to it. Riku entered and sat on the bed. Ashley sat on the bed across from him. "We better get some sleep, we will see where we are going to do tomarrow." Riku said and laid down on the bed. Ashley nodded. She laid down too. Riku rolled over and turned off the light. He pulled the covers over and fell asleep. 


End file.
